I'm just a shadow
by November0627
Summary: [Chap2] Kris tak pernah mau untuk menyetujui orang asing berada dirumahnya, tapi memaksanya untuk keluar bukanlah jalan keluarnya. Krisyeol. thx for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**An-dis15**

**Krisyeol fanfiction**

* * *

**I'm just a shadow**

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menutup koran paginya, menghela nafasnya dan menyeruput secangkir teh hangat buatannya. Matanya menatap kosong televisi yang menyala dengan banyak berita mengenai seorang penyanyi terkenal yang hilang.

well, itu sama sekali tak menarik untuknya.

Kota itu baginya menyedihkan, Kris lebih suka menyendiri di perdesaan tanpa harus mendengar suara ricuh kendaraan dan keluhan-keluhan orang-orang di kota. Kris bahkan tak ingat kapan dia pindah ke perdesaan, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu

**Brakk**

Kris tersentak pelan, mendengar suara berisik dari arah halaman belakang. Kris tak yakin itu pencuri, hanya orang idiot yang mau mencuri di rumah kecil milik Kris.

Tapi, dia benar-benar beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke halaman belakang, menemukan kardus-kardus berserakan ditanah dan tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri

"..."

Kris menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, apa ada orang yang membuang manusia di rumah kris? Hell, apa mereka pikir ini tempat sampah

Dengan sadisnya, Kris menarik kedua tangan orang itu hingga terseret. Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan terpaksa menggendong orang asing naik ke ranjangnya dan membiarkannya disana

Kris diam, orang asing itu perlahan mengeluh dan membuka kedua matanya. Kris tak masalah jika orang itu berteriak ketakutan, drama.

"Ungg.. Aku dimana?"

"Dirumahku, dan aku segera menelpon polisi untuk mengantarmu pulang"

**greb**

Kris melirik, lengannya di genggam oleh pemuda lainnya.

"Aku mohon jangan lapor ke polisi atau siapapun! izinkan aku tinggal disini untuk sementara, sampai aku bisa membangun rumahku sendiri" Pintanya memelas. Kris menatapnya datar

"Aku tak bisa menyimpan seorang buronan disini"

"Aku tidakk.. eh? Apa kau bilang?! buronan?" Kagetnya

"Iya, kau seperti kabur dari kejaran seseorang dan apalagi jika bukan buronan" ujarnya. Pemuda itu terlihat geram, mengepalkan tangannya kesal

"Dengar ya! Aku bukan buronan, aku hanya kabur dari rumah karena orangtuaku selalu menyiksaku" ujarnya kecut. Kris tersenyum sinis

Alasan yang bagus.

"Alasan yang bagus bocah, lebih baik sekarang kau segera menelpon orangtuamu dan suruh mereka menjemputmu" Ujar Kris meninggalkannya keluar kamar

"Eh? memangnya kenapa kalau aku tinggal disini? tempat ini lumayan bagus dan..—"

"Aku tak bisa merawat seorang manusia" Potongnya datar

"Merawat?! Kau pikir aku hewan peliharaan hah? kenapa kau pelit denganku! Jika kau tak membiarkanku tinggal disini maka aku akan lapor polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan!" ujarnya menang

"Silahkan saja, aku tak takut"

"..."

"..."

Kris menghela nafasnya untuk membiarkan si 'asing' –baru beberapa menit dia seenaknya memberikan nama— berpikir jauh. Kris kembali duduk di kursinya dan menghabiskan teh dinginnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, Kris baru saja selesai mandi. Dia melangkah memasukki kamar dan menemukan si asing masih duduk diranjangnya, dengan wajah kesal dan semuanya akibat ponsel yang di pegangnya

"Kenapa kau belum keluar juga?"

"...aku akan tinggal disini, dan aku yakin kau mengizinkanku!"

"hhh"

Kris memakai kaos biru dan membiarkan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Pemuda lainnya menganga dan sangat tak mengerti dengan kejadian sebenarnya

"IDIOTT!"

**-Bgh-**

Kris melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah bantal baru saja menabrak kepala belakangnya. Tubuhnya menjadi tegak dan matanya melirik ke belakang

Dia baru saja melempar Kris dengan bantal?

"Berani sekali kau melemparku dengan bantal, bocah idiot" Ujarnya dingin

"Kau yang idiot! Sedang apa kau disana?! Memakai pakaian dihadapanku?! Kurasa kau tak punya rasa malu! keluar sana!" Teriaknya heboh

"Ini kamarku! Kau yang harusnya meninggalkan rumahku"

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu menganga, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan namanya? Ragu untuk memberitahu namanya, tapi melihat tatapan datarnya, mengerikan.

"A-aku, Byun Chanyeol" jawabnya ragu

Setelahnya, Kris malah meninggalkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol menganga kembali, kenapa tingkahnya aneh sekali? menanyakan nama tapi setelah dijawab malah tak ada respon apa-apa.

Sudahlah, berbicara dengannya sia-sia. Chanyeol memeluk kedua lututnya lalu menatap layar ponselnya yang hitam. Sedikit tertarik untuk melihat keadaan kamar ini, banyak lukisan-lukisan dan beberapa alat musik, mungkin saja dia penggemar musik, sama sepertinya.

Chanyeol tahu, dia benar-benar memalukan. Memasukki rumah orang dan seenaknya berkuasa, tapi yang dia tahu itu adalah jalan satu-satunya, karena dia sedang mendapati masalah besar.

"aku tak mengenalnya dan aku hanya akan sementara disini.."

* * *

Paginya, Kris bersiap untuk bekerja. Apa? Kerja? Haha, maksudku bukan bekerja seperti kantoran, melainkan bekerja untuk menjalankan sesuatu.

Kris memasukki kamar dan tak menemukan Chanyeol, dia tak khawatir dan justru mengira bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi. Tapi perkiraannya salah, Kris melihat sosok Chanyeol membelakanginya di dekat jendela dan dia mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Wah, ada pencuri disini" Sindirnya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kris berjalan menuju lemari pakaian

"Aku hanya meminjam, aku tak punya baju lagi.. dan aku harap kau mengerti" Ujar Chanyeol mendekati Kris, penasaran dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu.."

"Kris"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'Ohh'. Kris terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu, pakaiannya dilempar begitu saja hingga berserakan dimana-mana

"Kau mencari apa?"

Kris tak menjawabnya, dia membuka bagian laci di dalam lemari dan akhirnya menemukannya. Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang Kris pegang.

Sebuah pisau.

Chanyeol berdiri tegak, berjalan mundur dan duduk di kasur tanpa mau berkata apapun. Kris menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum sinis

"Jika kau membuatku kesal, maka pisau ini yang akan menghukummu" Ujarnya.

"..."

"Hah"

Setelahnya Kris berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa terkejut. Chanyeol menoleh ke pintu dan penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Kris, anehnya ketika Chanyeol mencarinya di semua sudut rumah, sama sekali tak ada kris

"Pergi kemana dia" Gumamnya. Satu kata yang terbayang di pikiran Chanyeol, membuatnya curiga dan ketakutan.

Kris itu pembunuh?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

A/N : Haha, aku kembali membawa fic chaptered. Dilanjutnya atau enggak sesuai dengan kaliannya aja ya^^

Dan seperti biasa, aku males editnya jadi maklum ada Typo, mhehehe :D

Review pls^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**An-dis15**

**Krisyeol fanfiction.**

* * *

**-I'm just a shadow-**

an story from An-dis15.

-KrisYeol with other members-

Rated T to M? Maybe.

**Chapter Kedua**

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 menit

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

"Ahh.."

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol, menggonta-ganti channel televisi dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk menontonnya, lagipula apa yang harus dia lakukan di rumah ini? Sebelumnya ia lapar tapi Kris sama sekali tak punya persediaan makanan apapun.

menyebalkan, ya?

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan bersender di sofa, menatap cat tembok dengan warna gelap yang mengelilinginya.

"Duh.. bagaimana cara membenarkannya ya?"

Dia menatap ponselnya yang benar-benar dalam keadaan mati, satu-satunya benda yang ia bawa sampai disini. Dia menggenggam ponsel itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir

"Byun.. kenapa kau tak mau menolongku" gumamnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, suara televisi sama sekali tak terdengar olehnya. Kejadian yang benar-benar tak teringat dan masih membayang-bayang membuatnya sadar betapa kejinya 'dia'

"Kau tahu aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, ish benar-benar"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, terdiam untuk merenung hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting. Chanyeol terkaget lalu menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Kris dengan dua kantong besar

".."

Kris melewati Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata. Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya dan merasa sangat bingung, penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam dua kantong besar itu

Mayat?

Hiih, Chanyeol merinding memikirkannya. Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa, mematikan televisi lalu berjalan menyusulnya ke dapur.

Sampai disana, langkah Chanyeol terhenti mendapati Kris sedang mengeluarkan banyak sekali bahan makanan dari dalam kantung belanjaan, dia mendekati Kris lalu melongo melihat persediaan makanan yang begitu banyak.

"Kris, kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali?" Tanyanya. Kris diam sibuk mengeluarkan semuanya

"Kris.. kenapa kau tak mau menjawabku sih!" Protesnya. Kris berhenti lalu mendekati wajah Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol melebarkan matanya

"Kenapa kau cerewet? Kau lapar kan? diam"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, matanya menatap lurus Kris yang kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris berubah padanya?

Dan mungkin, Chanyeol mulai bisa memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini.

"Kris, ngomong-ngomong.. hmmm.." Chanyeol benar-benar ragu untuk mengatakannya

"Apa?"

"Kau... bekerja sebagai apa?" Lanjutnya menelan saliva sulit, mimik wajahnya menegang dan dia merasa sedikit ketakutan, wajar kan merasa seperti itu? dia tak mengenal dalam siapa itu Kris.

Kris meremas kantong belanjaan yang sudah kosong itu, melemparnya tepat kedalam tempat sampah. Dia menggulung jaket yang dikenakannya –Sesudah memakai pakaian— hingga sampai ke sikutnya.

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, menutupi rasa gugupnya

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, habisnya kau membawa pisau tadi pagi.. kupikir kau itu..."

"Pembunuh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Kris tersenyum sinis dan melirik wajah Chanyeol yang menegang.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, sekarang makan ini" Kris mendorong sekotak sushi di piring, setelahnya dia pergi ke kamarnya tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"uh, kalau begini aku bisa mati penasaran.. eh tapi kan.. ishh sudahlah" Chanyeol membawa kotak sushi itu kembali ke sofa, menyalakan televisinya kembali dan menonton acara berita sore ini.

Chanyeol mengunyah sushi-nya, menatap serius berita yang disiarkan oleh seorang pembawa acara. Keningnya mengkerut dan dia mengurangi tempo mengunyahnya, wajahnya berubah khawatir

"Membosankan"

"Eh" Chanyeol buru-buru mengganti Channel televisi menjadi Sebuah film. Kris duduk disebelahnya dengan baju santainya, membuka koran lalu membacanya dengan mimik serius

Chanyeol hanya diam, rasa gugup membuat jantungnya berdebar. Dia melirik koran yang dipegang oleh Kris dan..

"Kris! aku pinjam koranmu!"

Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat koran itu sobek, Chanyeol hanya terdiam mematung. Kris membanting koran itu didepan Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi kesal seperti di terganggu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, mengambil koran itu lalu membaca bagian halaman depan. Dia menunggingkan senyuman pahit, melihat gambar seseorang yang tersenyum didalamnya, dan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Byun, Aku tak menyangka" Gumamnya miris, tangannya merogoh ponsel didalam saku celananya lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam(Lagi).

"Maafkan aku, kris. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal bodoh yang kulakukan"

* * *

"Kris, geseran dong!"

"..."

"Krisss!"

"..."

"Kris! kamu tuli ya! Sempit tahu!"

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya hingga membuat Kris terdorong. Mereka –atau hanya chanyeol—sepakat untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kris. Kris sih tak tahu apa-apa, tadi sebelum dia memejamkan mata, dia mendengar suara televisi yang masih menyala, eh tahu-tahu saat dia sudah tertidur, Chanyeol malah datang dan sembarangan tidur disebelahnya.

"Kalau sempit pergilah yang jauh dari rumahku" Ujarnya datar, namun menusuk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu melirik jam dinding

'jam 11 malam..'

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan keluar dan membuka kunci pintu rumah Kris. Saat diluar yang dia lihat hanya hutan dan sungai, dan itu sangat gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan purnama.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, duduk di pinggir Sungai jernih dan memainkan rumput disekitarnya. Chanyeol tidak takut, dia bukanlah perempuan cengeng, dia adalah laki-laki yang pemberani.

.

**Srakk srakk**

.

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mendengar suara langkah seseorang di semak-semak. Chanyeol buru-buru berlari dan mengumpat di balik pohon. Tiga orang terlihat memasukki rumah Kris dengan gampangnya

Maling? tapi kenapa ada saja yang mau mencuri dirumah sederhana ini?

Baru saja Chanyeol akan mendatanginya, mereka kembali keluar dan menambah satu orang, yaitu Kris. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Kris dan tiga lainnya itu pergi, karena penasaran bukan main Chanyeol mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

"Kenapa pintu rumahmu terbuka dan kau tertidur didalamnya?" Kris mengendikkan bahu, yang ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol kabur dari rumahnya, dan itu bagus.

"Mungkin saja ada pencuri masuk" Jawabnya asal

"Haha, bodoh.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kemari malam-malam? dan kenapa kau membawa bocah-bocah ini?" Tanya Kris. Si ketua membuka knop pintu sebuah rumah lalu memasukkinya bersamaan, diikuti oleh dua lainnya.

"Dengar Kris hyung, aku ini bukan anak kecil" Protes salah satunya. Kris duduk diatas sofa lalu mengambil sebatang rokok, menayalakannya lalu menghisapnya

"Kalau kau dewasa, coba kau hisap itu" Ujar Kris menunjuk sebatang rokok diatas meja.

"Nanti ibuku akan memarahiku"

"kau masih bocah, Kyungsoo" Kris tersenyum sinis. Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya lalu melirik Kris tajam

"Nah, Suho.. katakan padaku ada apa?" Suho sang 'ketua' duduk di depan mereka, membuka beberapa lembar data-data dan koran. Kris menghembuskan asap rokoknya lalu menatap kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku ada informasi kali ini. Dia ini telah dicurigakan membuang seorang penyanyi terkenal" Ujarnya menunjuk salah satu foto seseorang yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Kris menatap foto itu dingin

"lalu?"

Suho menatap Kris kesal.

"Dia membuang penyanyi itu hingga kabarnya dia menghilang. Misimu, kau harus menemukan penyanyi yang hilang ini! kau tahu? Mereka akan menggajimu tiga kali lipat dari gajimu yang biasa jika kau menemukannya" Jelas Suho

"Yah, setidaknya mereka lebih ramah soal uang darimu"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya, memainkan badan pistol itu. Suho menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, Aku tahu.. kau berhasil membunuhkan?" Tebaknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengarahkan pistol kearah sana dan..

Dia menembakkan pistolnya.

"Err, Kyungsoo.. bisakah kau tak menembak sembarang arah? jika kau mengenaiku, maka kau akan mati juga bersamaku"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, memasukkan kembali pistol kedalam sakunya. Seseorang berjalan dari arah sana lalu duduk disebelah Suho, dengan name-tag 'Oh Sehun'.

"Aku berhasil menjalankan perintah** A**, Ketuanya itu sudah terbunuh dan polisi sudah menangkapnya. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Perintah **B**?"

Suho tersenyum sinis, mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya dengan yang lain. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, sementara Kris terdiam sibuk dengan cerutunya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku punya rencana baru untuk Perintah **B**, dan ini soal penyanyi yang hilang itu" Ujarnya licik dengan senyuman sinis.

Kris, Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya saling bertatapan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih melebarkan matanya, badannya membeku dan jantungnya serasa berhenti begitu saja. Dia memang tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sekelompok orang itu meskipun ia mengikutinya dan bersembunyi. Tapi yang membuatnya seperti itu hanya satu..

Peluru.

"Hampir.." Gumamnya. Sebuah lubang kecil yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu membuat Chanyeol bungkam, tembok dibelakangnya sukses membuat sebuah lubang –meskipun tak dalam—dan sebuah peluru terjatuh dilantai.

Chanyeol akan menambah daftar benda yang harus dijauhi olehnya, **Peluru**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

A/N : Wahh, ternyata lumayan ya yang respect sama fanfic abal ini^^. Untuk panjang atau pendeknya, aku gak bisa paksain jadi kalau memang pendek ya harus pendek, kalau panjang ya panjang berhubung otakku segini-segini aja. Tapi lain kali aku panjangin deh ceritanya^^ Ada typo? maklumin aja, mataku rada burem liat tulisan kecil, hehe.

**Thank you very much all!^^**

**SagaKo Bengbeng**, **chachaofmariditha**, **Nareudael**, **parkchan17**, **sayakanoicinoe**, **anniewez**, **realyounges529**, **Guest**, **ByunnaPark**, **KaiHun maknae**, **Happybacon**, dan semua yang hanya favorit/follow saja! Love you!^^.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya, semoga ceritanya gak ngawur^^ Review jangan lupa lhoo^-^


End file.
